


【耀米】I heard that I raped you.

by tyss



Series: AmeChu [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top China (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 川普说出“不要让中国再强奸美国之后”，中国做出的私人回应





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *有老王口中的过去式露米提及
> 
> *半强迫，限制高潮，和一点点放置play
> 
> *本来想写老王dirty talk，但估计被我写成了话痨

阿尔弗雷德现在有些欲哭无泪，他的一只手被绑在床头，也不知道身上的中国人用了什么绑法，反正他就是挣不开，与此同时，他的睡衣正在被身上人暴力拉扯着，估计已经快要被扒光了了。

  
阿尔弗雷德决定再挣扎一下：“耀啊，虽然我们是有一段时间没见了，但也用不着这么热情，放开hero呗！”

  
王耀的动作顿了顿，冷笑一声：“放开你，按你的意思来，那还是强奸吗？”

  
听到这句话，阿尔弗雷德脑海中便开始咆哮着四个字“川普害我”。

  
此事的起源还要追溯的昨天一场会议上美国上司的一场发言，川普在上场前还抱着阿尔摇了摇，低声说“make america great again”，但是阿尔心中只有一个想法，上司你可别再作妖了。

  
他神游天外地听着上司激情的演讲，突然，他好像听到了什么不得了的东西‘嗯？？？什么？谁强奸hero？’阿尔弗雷德已经可以想象那个东方国家听到这句会露出什么表情了，上司你果然又在坑hero吧，下次见面时，王耀不知道要拿这件事怎么取笑hero了。

  
那时候他还真没想到那么快就见到了王耀，还是这样一种状态。

  
“呵！琼斯，我还以为你会反抗的更厉害一点的，毕竟你上司口中的我‘强奸’了你那么多次，你也该吸取点教训了。”阿尔弗雷德偷偷翻了个白眼，他要怎么反抗？在床上睡的好好的突然被子罩头，他被惊醒的同时就去摸枕头底下的枪了，还没摸到就被按住，王耀用的力气极大，他一时也没有挣脱，然后便感觉到了身上人的长发扫在脖子上的触感，既然知道了是王耀，总不可能再拔枪相向，便没再挣扎，结果王耀直接把他的手绑在了床头的柱子上，开始撕他的衣服，阿尔这才发觉不对劲，中国人向来—至少表现如此—温和，在床上也很少有这么外露的暴力，看来果然是生气了。

  
阿尔弗雷德有时候会有点小得意，因为王耀鲜少在除他之外的人面前表现出多余的情绪，总是戴着那副温文的假面，对谁都礼数周全，游刃有余，如果不是第一次见面时，那人眼中的倨傲让他印象太深，他都要相信王耀是他所表现的那样了，明明和自己一样充满了野心的，于是在王耀对自己流露出本质的情绪时，他总是会有种诡异的愉悦感，虽然那大都是有些暴虐的负面情绪。

  
不过，阿尔弗雷德并不希望被生气的王耀上，毕竟活了几千年的老家伙床上的花样多得很，而且这几年，王耀在他身上用的花样越来越多了……

  
唉，阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹了口气，他现在受制于人，而且是在他华盛顿的私宅，也不用那么顾及超级大国的面子，先哄哄王耀，让他别生气了：“耀，你不是最讲道理了吗？那句话也不是我说的，不能怪我吧！”

  
“按道理来说是不能，但最近也没见你多对我讲道理。”

  
得，阿尔弗雷德无话可说，算了算了，反正他也有一段时间没有床上生活了，毕竟他的上司差不多把他的床伴都得罪了一遍，王耀想怎么样都随便吧，总不能真把hero肏死在床上吧，而且上床这么多年，王耀想怎么样他还不清楚吗？顺着他来吧，毕竟他不能像上司那样把自己和别国之间的关系搞的太僵，他还不知道要和他们相处多久呢。

  
阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，短促地呻吟了几声，王耀不用润滑剂的扩张非常草率且粗暴，差不多就是直接插了根手指进去，随便抽插按压几下后便毫不犹豫的进了第二根，这一下疼的阿尔弗雷德倒抽了一口凉气，然后认命的尽力放松自己的身体，‘看来耀是要把这事进行到底了，明明知道床头柜就有润滑剂的。’

  
事实上，王耀确实是故意的，如果不是因为不扩张他进不去，他甚至想直接上了他，让他体验一下好久未曾体验过的疼痛，所以王耀没怎么花时间在前期的准备上，要知道之前他在上面的时候，哪次不是准备充分，一定要磨的阿尔弗雷德想要推翻他直接坐上去，不过小英雄似乎很适合发出这种痛呼的声音呢，比起他平时的ky，果然床上的呻吟更让人喜欢。

  
王耀将伸进去的两根手指恶意地弯曲，重重地按压前列腺，小英雄隐忍的喘息一下子就压不住了。

  
“啊！耀，轻…轻点阿！”阿尔弗雷德紧皱着眉，脸上带着身体被强行打开的痛苦和敏感点被触碰的愉悦，但是王耀并没有听从，继续用指甲刮蹭着前列腺，或者将两根手指撑开，进行着扩张。

  
“我不觉得你需要轻点，按伊万说的，你应该是越痛越爽的那种。”王耀看着身下的小英雄因为听到了某个人的名字流露出的惊讶和一瞬间的僵硬，微笑着凑近他的耳边：“毕竟，他才是真的强奸过你的人，而你当时可没有像现在一样，嚷嚷地全世界都知道了。”

  
“不要提他！”阿尔弗雷德空闲的那只手搂上了王耀的脖子，把他拉近亲吻，小英雄向来喜欢在接吻中占取主动权，但是王耀这次不打算退让，唇与舌的纠缠就像是在对方的口中攻城略地，唾液与空气在两人口中交换，喘息声中夹杂着互相吮吸的啧啧声。

  
在离开阿尔弗雷德的唇后，王耀继续在他脖颈处舔吻，甚至用上了牙，虽然阿尔不承认，但是王耀很清楚，危险感一直很能刺激他的性欲，而这样咬着他脖子的动作，就像是野兽猎食，果然阿尔弗雷德开始紧张，又挣扎了起来，但同时，他本来因为痛和爽勃起的阴茎更硬了。

  
王耀示威似的叼着他的喉结磨了磨牙，“唔，别…别咬，啊……”虽是这样说，阿尔弗雷德却仰起了头呻吟，把脖子送进了王耀的嘴里。王耀继续在他的脖颈处留下痕迹，之前一直掐在阿尔腰侧的手不怀好意地开始抚摸，并一路向下到达大腿，把他的腿往上推。

  
‘差不多了吧。’王耀撤出了自己的手指，将自己已经硬了好一会儿的阴茎送进了期待已久的某个地方。

  
“啊！疼…好疼啊耀，耀你出去…出去好不好。”果不其然听见了小英雄的叫声，自己的扩张确实草率，而且硬起来了的阴茎明显比两根手指粗的多，估计要流血了。王耀看着已经开始盈满泪水的蓝瞳，却是并不相信这样就能让这个小家伙哭出来。

  
“别撒娇了，我知道你受得住。”稍微退出尚还干涩的甬道，再用力的挺身进入，“不过，你哭的声音和样子确实让人很爽。”的确会让人上瘾啊，看着这双和天空一样澄澈的蓝眸，因为情欲和痛苦蒙上一层水雾，只能求着自己给他解脱，谁能拒绝这样的诱惑呢？

  
王耀觉得自己不能，于是更用力的操进了阿尔弗雷德的身体，甚至加快了自己的速度，攻击着记忆中的敏感点，如愿以偿的听到了他一声高过一声的呻吟，甜腻而放荡，带着毫不掩饰的哭腔：“耀，耀，太…太快了…等…慢一啊~”

  
王耀用力碾过阿尔弗雷德的敏感点：“都哭成这样了，还想着‘要’呢？你还真是个小婊子啊，不是吗？”他俯身舔舐着阿尔弗雷德脸上的泪水，在他的耳边吹了口气“放心，这么想要的话，这就给你。”

  
“？？？”阿尔弗雷德虽然因为情欲有些不清醒，但是有些话还是要反驳的，“hero不是…不是…”但王耀本就是故意曲解他的意思，这时候更不会听他辩驳，直接将他的一条腿抗上了肩，此时阿尔已经适应了王耀在他体内的进出，甚至开始分泌一些液体帮助润滑，王耀也不客气，开始换着角度在他体内顶弄，逼出他喉咙里更多甜美的呻吟。

  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己在王耀的冲撞下快要陷进床里了，王耀在床上向来持久，也不知道这一次要多久，“嗯？放心好了，我来之前特地DIY了一下，就是为了让自己更~持~久~一点哦！”看来小英雄确实已经爽到不清醒了，把想的话都说出来了，不过，王耀低喘着看着阿尔弗雷德绯红一片的脸颊和不怎么清明的眼瞳，一把掐住了他的阴茎根部，“不行，小英雄要和我一起射。”

  
“唔啊！不…放开…hero要…啊~”快感不断堆积，得不到发泄的阿尔弗雷德无助地甩着头，像是想把情欲甩出自己的大脑，但是显然是无效功，蔓延至全身的红色彰显着他已经要到高潮的临界点了。

  
但王耀不顾他此时身体的紧绷，仍是一下一下打桩般地顶入他的身体，这让阿尔哭的更厉害了，口中开始了胡乱的呻吟：“求…求你了…让我射…啊…我想…射啊…”王耀此时也没那么游刃有余，小英雄绞紧的后穴让他的抽插又痛又爽，偏偏还哭的梨花带雨的（老王视角）来求他，视觉心理生理的多重满足，让他也处在高潮的边缘。

  
不过阿尔弗雷德确实快要受不了了，后穴在不知道进行了多久的抽插中已经开始红肿，无法发泄的欲望更是让他眼前一阵阵发黑，他现在甚至没什么力气和精力去呻吟哭叫了，只能小声地啜泣着。

  
王耀放下了小英雄的腿，把他圈在了怀中：“好了好了，最后几下了，马上就让你射。”说完就又急又重地抽插了几下便松了手，阿尔弗雷德发出了一声无力的呜咽，背脊弓起而又落下，同时，王耀也低吼着射在了他的身体里。

  
两人都喘息着度过高潮后的不应期，王耀先反应过来退出了阿尔弗雷德的体内，带出了之前射进去的体液。王耀欣赏着红红白白的液体从阿尔弗雷德的身体里流出的景象，真是不错的景色啊，下次一定要拍下来。

  
阿尔弗雷德感觉眼前的白光渐渐消散，高潮后的身体虚软无力，他恢复清明的眼睛看见王耀显然在床头柜翻找着什么，心中警铃大作，果然，王耀掏出了一个按摩棒，然后笑眯眯地靠进了他。

  
阿尔可以猜到这个腹黑的老狐狸在打什么鬼主意，绝对不行！于是硬着头皮开始挑衅：“怎么？才来一轮而已，就不行了？看来老家伙你果然是不行唔……”  
然而王耀并不理会他的挑衅，还用刚刚丢在一边的领带堵住了阿尔嘴：“嘘，小家伙，我开始用激将法的时候，你还不知道在哪呢。”说着，便不容置疑地将按摩棒挤进了阿尔弗雷德的身体，刚刚经历过欢爱的身体很容易便容纳下了按摩棒“不过老人家我确实需要休息了，所以你和这个小玩具玩一会吧。”说完，不理会阿尔弗雷德“唔唔”的抗议，把他空余的那只手也绑了起来，检查了一下绳结不会阻碍他的血液流通后，就滚进了旁边的被子里，顺便体贴地帮阿尔也盖上了被子。

  
王耀确实累了，这些日子各种事情忙的他脚不沾地，和美国的关系又跌至冰点，美国不明朗的态度让他头都大了，结果又听到美国上司关于他强奸了美国的言论，简直都要气笑了，于是迅速处理了手头的工作，便对美国来了场夜袭——一次宣泄性的性爱，现在王耀还真有点撑不住了。于是王耀缩进了被子准备睡一会儿，睡着之前不忘打开按摩棒的开关，听到美国人喉咙里传来的被压抑的嘶哑呻吟，中国人嘴角扬起一抹笑，等他醒了再继续收拾这小子。

  
阿尔弗雷德简直要被身体里的情欲烧着了，他刚刚高潮过的身体极其容易被挑起欲望，而王耀恶趣味地将按摩棒抵在敏感点上，开始震动后带来一波波的快感，但是身体的其他部位却倍受冷落，渐渐立起来的前端也得不到抚慰，唯一能帮他的人缩在床的另一侧，呼吸平缓，看起来已经睡着了。

  
阿尔认真思考了一下把王耀吵醒的可能性，觉得为了自己的屁股着想，还是先忍着吧，可是身上是真的难受，无奈之下开始挪动自己的身体，方便硬的流水的阴茎可以得到一些摩擦，这个时候，他都快感谢起王耀了，如果对着空气，他估计只能憋着了。

  
阿尔弗雷德粗喘着（累的）看着睡的正香的某人，心中真是想把那个为了方便把备用钥匙位置告诉了王耀的自己掐死，怎么就一时迷了心窍把自己往坑里推呢？

  
也不知道王耀什么时间醒过来，不行，王耀今天让hero这么难堪，hero一定要整回来！阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊的想到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS一些可能没写出来的设定  
老王一开始叫阿尔琼斯，是因为老王真的很生气，觉得反正我们就是这样的关系，又不是很熟，后面开始叫小家伙呀什么的说明老王已经没那么生气了，就是想折腾他而已。  
阿尔觉得王耀近些年越来越喜欢在他身上玩花样，是因为中国近年发展的超级快，老王越来越有底气了，所以床上本性有点展露出来，他本来就不光想上他，还想虐他，毕竟阿尔性格什么的超级容易激起老王的施虐欲……  
所以阿尔这次失策了，以为通过示弱把老王哄的不生气了就行，但是那只是让老王更想虐他了（我不知道为什么有些幸灾乐祸  
最后，老王是特意挑了个电量不怎么多的按摩棒的，因为他也不确定自己会睡多久，他想虐阿尔，又不是想一次性玩坏他，太过火也不好收场，怕不是要角色互换  
PPS我是真喜欢阿尔，但是不知道为什么他在我笔下有点怂，求大家不要吐槽我ooc  
(*╹▽╹*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大概就是些事／后的清理和浴室play
> 
> *一个不是很好吃的素股

“唔……”王耀艰难地把手伸出被子寻找着自己的手机，想看看几点了，但是半天都没摸到，只好掀了被子坐了起来，“嗯？！”妈耶，这里不是阿尔弗家吗？睡的有些懵逼的王耀看了看床的另一侧，房子的主人被绑住了，只留给他一个背影。

  
王耀渐渐回忆起了昨晚发生了什么，忍不住扶额：‘唉，先给解开吧。’他轻手轻脚的挪到阿尔弗雷德身边，决定先不吵醒他，毕竟他还没想好要怎么面对世界的hero的“制裁”。

  
凑近了才发现，小英雄现在看起来还真有些凄惨，脸上满布泪痕，眼眶都是红彤彤的，嘴里的领带已经被唾液浸透，脖子上除了吻痕就是咬痕，而且不知道自己是怎么想的——王耀看了看偏上的几个明显比较深的痕迹——居然尽挑不好遮住的地方。

  
王耀解开绳子，保持一个姿势这么久，阿尔弗雷德的手肯定已经麻了，王耀轻轻地给他揉捏着，尽量减轻他醒来后的不适，不过……王耀盯着自己因为阿尔弗雷德的细碎呻吟而快站起来的小弟弟：‘我其实是个禽兽吗？不！这是每个男人早上都有的正常反应！’

  
话说回来，自己昨天完事之后好像没有给小英雄清理诶，不光没清理，还拿一个按摩棒堵住了，王耀再次扶额：‘小英雄国力强盛，那玩意在身体里留一晚上应该没什么问题吧……’认命地伸手，要拔出先前插进去的按摩棒。

  
“呃啊-”阿尔弗雷德尖锐地痛呼了一声，睁开了那双澄净的蓝眸，下一秒，他已经眼泪汪汪地转过来，委屈地看着王耀：“耀，你还在生着气吗？”然后就是一副你想做什么就继续吧，hero不怕疼的表情。王耀叹了口气，昨天晚上没怎么做事先的扩张，进去的时候肯定是受伤了，不过当时快感占了上风，倒也不觉得，现在快感消散后果然还是痛的。

  
“先清理一下吧，那东西留在身体里不难受吗？”王耀有些尴尬，毕竟那是自己留的，人也是自己绑着才不能清理，看着还有些虚软无力的小英雄，王耀轻咳了几声“你先休息会儿，我去给你放个水。”然后迅速下床，进了浴室，打算暂时逃离一下这种尴尬的情形，再思考一下这事要怎么处理。

  
王耀默默放着水，神游天外地试着水温，阿尔弗雷德已经一瘸一拐地走了进来，“不是让你先休息会吗？”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头：“hero身上黏答答的，难受的很。”说着便龇牙咧嘴地跨进了浴缸，“你先出去吧，hero自己来。”

  
王耀看着阿尔弗雷德艰难的把手探向身后，小英雄昨天流了血，现在估计在里面已经结成块了，这样怕是弄不出来，再次叹了口气，蹲下身：“还是我帮你吧，这样快点，转过身去趴好。”小英雄这次倒是没有唱反调，乖乖的按照他说的做了。王耀揉了揉面前两瓣丰满的臀肉指引着他放松，然后缓缓放入了一根手指，等着阿尔弗雷德适应后，便开始小幅度地抽插和弯曲手指，趴着的人低声哼哼着摆了摆腰，王耀拿出一只手固定着小英雄的腰身叫他不要乱动，然后加入了第二根手指，将两根手指剪刀似的分开，引进清水之后，小心翼翼的揉按着内壁，把已经结块的异物清洗出来。

  
伤口再度扯开，果然还是疼的，更何况还有水灌进来刺激着伤口，小英雄仰头发出几声压抑不住的痛呼，王耀为了减轻他的疼痛，开始时不时地戳弄敏感点，不一会儿，小英雄的呻吟就变了味，开始变得甜腻而缠绵，两条腿也开始并拢在一起磨蹭，王耀低笑了一声：“怎么和发情的猫儿似的。”

  
阿尔弗雷德直觉这不是什么好话，转过头来瞪了他一眼，殊不知这一眼在王耀看来简直是赤裸裸的勾引，面前的金发尤物无力地靠在浴缸上，全身因热水和情欲的蒸腾泛上了一层粉色，红着眼眶，眼中一片水雾蒙蒙，这样眉目含春的一眼不是求操是什么，王耀觉得自己的小兄弟这下是真硬了。

  
禽兽。王耀面无表情且毫无诚意地自我吐槽了一句，确定阿尔弗雷德身体里的东西都清出来了后撤出了手指，默默脱掉了自己的衣服，也进了浴缸，所幸阿尔弗雷德购置浴室用品的时候就有浴室play的用意，浴缸容下两个大男人也不算太挤，但是阿尔显然开始紧张了，他用手支撑着壁沿想要起来。

  
“等…等一下，耀，hero还没准备好，不嗯啊~”王耀并不打算让他起来，直接伏到了他的身上，手轻柔地抚上阿尔弗雷德硬起来的分身，让小英雄的反抗变成了一声呻吟，王耀含着阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，含含糊糊地说道：“你硬了。”手上也加重了力道撸动，下身恶意地向前顶了顶，“我也硬了。不如一起解决一下生理需求呗。”

  
果不其然感受到了身下人的微微颤抖：“呃~啊~别…求你了，hero不想…哈…不想要啊~”都快哭了呢，真可怜，王耀喘了两口气，他硬的也有些难受，“放心好了，我就在外面蹭蹭，不进去。”阿尔弗雷德迷茫地看了王耀一眼，但王耀只是抬起手在他屁股上拍了一下，“现在，把腿夹紧。”

  
阿尔弗雷德臀腿向来肉感十足，摸起来也是滑腻柔软，王耀早就想试试用这里舒缓自己的欲望了，不过之前一直没有合适的时机，现下正好可以满足一下自己的这个心愿。他挺身将自己发胀的性器插进阿尔弗雷德听话合拢的腿间，然后毫不犹豫地开始了大幅度的抽插，手上的套弄也没有停下。

  
阿尔弗雷德的手极力撑着壁沿，觉得自己在王耀的冲撞下已经快要跪不住了，不知道是不是故意的，王耀撞进阿尔弗雷德的腿间时，总是会顶蹭到他敏感的会阴和两颗肉丸，给他带来一阵阵酥麻的快感，配合前面技巧性的撸动，让他只能仰起头一声接一声地发出难耐的呻吟，与此同时，王耀细碎的吻像轻盈的羽毛开始温柔地落在他的背上。

  
快感的堆积下，没多久，阿尔弗雷德便在王耀的手中射了出来，高潮后的身体无力地滑落，却被王耀捞着腰一把给提了起来，“小英雄射了，我可还没呢。”阿尔弗雷德根本就没什么力气反抗，只能由着王耀继续在大腿间抽送，大腿根部的肌肤本就细嫩，在这么多次的摩擦后开始火辣辣的疼，他倚靠在浴缸上，听着王耀的粗喘和身体晃动荡起的水声，‘hero刚刚居然觉得耀温柔！他根本就是个魔鬼！到底还要多久啊啊啊啊！’

  
等到王耀终于也在他腿间射了出来，阿尔弗雷德大腿的肌肉都在轻颤着，眼角还带着抹情欲的绯红，他觉得自己根本就不该信什么“蹭蹭不进去”，王耀的蹭蹭就是让他现在不光屁股疼，而且大腿痛，简直得不偿失。

  
王耀看着转过身去，似乎不打算再理自己了的人，无奈的笑了笑，展开浴巾把人包住抱了起来：“在这里睡着可不行哦。”把人抱回了床上才发现小英雄的大腿都被蹭破皮了，看来还是涂点药比较好，王耀默默想到，随便再带点吃的回来吧，这都快中午了。

  
王耀俯身，在明显有些困倦的小英雄额头上留下一吻：“好好休息。”小英雄在抚摸着他的脸的手上胡乱回吻了一下：“嗯，等你回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS阿尔弗雷德刚醒那一下其实在演戏，为了让老王心疼，毕竟他不KY的时候还挺招人疼的  
以及禽兽的不是老王，是我！


End file.
